


If I Was a Better Man

by boazpriestly



Series: Sense8 Family Feels [3]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied Whispers, Not Really Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boazpriestly/pseuds/boazpriestly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he were a better man, Wolfgang would drop to his knees, cradle her to his chest, and ask her god to absolve him of his sins and beg for her safe passage into whatever comes after death. But he’s not a better man so he walks away from her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Was a Better Man

Wolfgang feels blood spattered across his face and smells it even worse; it makes him sick. This is what he deserves. What he gets for thinking he could ever be more than a monster wearing human skin.

He looks down at the body laying broken in a heap at his feet; her brown skin pale and her clothes stained red. She stares at him with eyes that no longer seem him and it surprising how much it feels like he’s being stabbed with the longest, dullest knife imaginable.

Wolfgang turns away and tries to swallow but his throat it to dry; it hurts. He doesn’t have to look to know where the gun is so he edges his foot out and kicks it away from her hand. If he were a better man, Wolfgang would drop to his knees, cradle her to his chest, and ask her god to absolve him of his sins and beg for her safe passage into whatever comes after death. But he’s not a better man so he walks away from her and vomits onto the pavement.

This is his fault, he knows. The hand rubbing his back does nothing to change that.

“You know it isn’t real,” Nomi says, her voice strained like she’s holding back the tears he refuses to cry. She turns Wolfgang to her and cups his face in her hands; he tries to pull back but she won’t let him. Sun is here too, he thinks, but doesn’t look for her.

“Kala isn’t dead,” Nomi tells him, “this is one of Whispers’ tricks.”

“He’s using your mind against you,” Will says, “taking your fears and trapping you inside of of it.”

And you’re the one who looked at him, Wolfgang doesn’t say. Anger seethes beneath his skin and all he wants to do is break his knuckles over Will’s jaw. He shakes his head instead, closing his eyes and breathing through his nose. These aren’t his emotions, he reminds himself.

“Whispers,” Wolfgang says evenly as if he were practicing lines for a movie. “let me go or I will kill you in the most painful way I can think of.”

Nothing happens for a few moments and then the room changes. Kala’s body disappears and he’s back inside is own bedroom. Nomi hugs him tight and kisses his cheek, smiling.

“You did it,” Will says.

“Yeah,” Wolfgang agrees. We did.


End file.
